Going Unnoticed
by Lady.Spiffy
Summary: Hinata and her many admirers. Hinata centric  lmao. PURE FLUFF
1. Meet 3

This is why the Hyuga loved night.

She and her team completed a mission today, and Hinata was exhausted. It was a clear, cool summer night. The stars were shining, and her backyard lake at the Hyuga mansion was gorgeous.

But she wasn't alone.

Kiba is also on Team 8. Kiba, her, and Shino. Their mission today was hard. It was assigned by Tsunade, to bring back an escaped -yet rather weak, but fast- criminal from Suna. Luckily, after many tries, they took care of it. Tsunade looked as though she had killer intent when she met the criminal, after Team 8 brought him back.

His thoughts were interrupted. He was hiding behind a shrub, he couldn't help but watch Hinata as she spun her body. She moved quite gracefully.

For the last few days, Kiba would "secretly" follow her home after training. He couldn't help it--After all these missions, Kiba amitted that he had a "crush" on Hyuga Hinata.

oOo

He walked home. Out of habit, he ruffled his black hair. Konoha was so quite, so empty at night. It was better than sitting on his leather couch staring at the wall. His house was huge, or so everyone said. He was used to it.

But he decided to take the "arial" route. The young Uchiha lept through the trees, making sure not to pass the home of any of his crazed fangirls. Oh, how he loathed them...

But he didn't realize he was trespassing into Hyuga residence. He saw his favorite lake-- The moonlight was reflecting off of it, giving it a soft glow. He stopped in his favorite tree- his _thinking_ tree.

"Byakugan!" He heard a soft, faint voice. He steadied himself, ready to attack.

His shoulders relaxed when he made sure nobody was around. But soon enough, his gaze rested upon a certain Hyuga girl.

It was strange... The Uchiha prodigy couldn't stop watching her.

_Why?_ She was just a weak girl... She was defenseless. But why is she suddenly so much more?

It's true--he adored one thing about her. She showed him kindness. But no, not in an irritating fangirl way. In a soft, innocent way.

_Flashback_

_The Uchicha boy lept through the trees, starving and wounded. He had an encounter with an ANBU black OPS member... One he annoying so much with his sadistic sarcasm, the poor guy beat Sasuke up._

_His head felt dizzy. He dropped down from the trees, onto the ground, kneeling over. He had absolutely no willpower to move... He closed his eyes, about to drift off to sleep..._

_"Uchiha-san!" He heard._

_He slowly opened his eyes to see a purple haired kunoichi running towards him, a basket on one arm._

_"Uchiha-san! Are y-you okay?" She asked. "You l-look ho-horrible!" _Her stuttering was getting annoying. _"Are y-ou ok-kay?"_

_As she went on, he wondered where he's seen her before... Hm... Oh! Right! Hyuga, from the exams..._

_She was weak._

_"Are you okay?" She asked. Again._

_"Hn."_

_"Ano... Eh..." She poked her fingers together. "A-are you... H-hungry?" _

_He looked off in the distance. _Food... _He noddedhis head. Once._

_"O-Oh! O-Okay!" She rustled into her basket. She offered him some homemade sourdough bread and teriyaki chicken stirfry._

_"H-here...!" She handed him the meal. "Um..." She began, "G-Gomen! I'll let you eat in p-peace..." She said, then effortlessly leaped up into a tree._

Delicious..._ He thought as he felt the food go down his throat. _This food is so rich, so well-made... Do I deserve it?

_As he ate, he noticed Hinata -still up in that tree- had an angry expression on her face. It looked like determination and hatred... Not something to expect from her. She sat on almost the edge of a branch, but stayed up with complete balance. It's these little things that matter so much in the art of ninja._

_He leapt up, more effortlessly than her, and leaned against a tree. He waited... He wasn't used to needing to wait for a girl's attention. _

_"Hn..." He smirked. She whipped around, gracefully landing on her feet, in a defensive pose._

_"Oh! U-Uchiha-s-san!" She blushed more with each passing second. "G-Gomen Nosai-i...!" She managed to stutter out._

_He smirked. Again. _Interesting... It looks like she's trained her senses... Instead of making sure her hair is sitting perfectly..._ He thought as he noted she had no makeup, and her hair was so simple._

_"...Uchiha-san...?" She mumbled, head tilted to the side. Apparently Sasuke's attention span was shortening again._

_"Don't be so formal." He smirked, for hopefully the last time. _(A/N Sorry. I guess he just SMIRKS a lot here, so... yeah...)_ "Sasuke. Just Sasuke." _

_She blushed a little more. "Ano, Uchi- eh, Sasuke..." She looked at the ground. "Ah... I have to get back home."_

_"..." He looked to the side. "Arigato." He mumbled. There was a faint blush on his cheeks. Very faint, but enough for the Hyuga eye to see._

_"H-Hai!" She flashed him a genuine smile, and jumped into the distance._

_End Flashback_

"Sasuke." Sasuke turned, to be faced with Nara Shikamaru.

"...What?" He replied in a monotone manner.

"Heh..." He began, "Spying on the Hyuga girl? Eh, Sasuke?" He tried as he leaned against the bark of a tree.

Sasuke blushed a bit. He looked to the side. "No. This is my... thinking tree." _Great, Sasuke, perfect thing to say while being accused of being a stalker._

"Heh. I could see why you like her." Shikamaru tried.

"No way."

There was a silence for a while. Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru. He noticed him in a daze in Hinata's direction. He looked back at Hinata. Her clothes were soaking wet... Which complimented her curves.

_Who knew..._ Sasuke thought, _that... Ah, get these thoughts out of my head, out of my head..._

"I don't mind her." Shikamaru began. Sasuke glanced at him. "When she comes by me, she's nice and quiet... And she enjoys watching clouds. He smirked. She isn't troublesome, like Ino or Sakura... Like most women. We can talk without talking." By this time Shikamaru was smiling in a daze, blushing ever so slightly.

Sasuke went from glancing to smirking to glaring during Shikamaru's little speech.

"So you like her?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _Dang it... Why am I so pissed?!_

Shikamaru didn't notice. He was too busy trying not to stutter. "I, uh... I think Ihaveacrushonher."

Sasuke blinked.


	2. And 3 more

Hoo! Here's chapter 2, aka the last chapter. I had no idea both chapters were so... short... And I apologize for not inclusing my notes in Chapter 1. ' Anyway, enjoy! 

_Step, leap, spin, step..._

He payed such close attention to her moves. Why? He _wanted_ her. He didn't want anyone else to have her. He just... needs to talk to her. If only she wasn't so afraid of him.

Why her? She saw him differently.

_"I never thought you were a monster"_

He blinked.

_"Do you w-want any tea? I h-had some l-left over..."_

And he enjoyed that tea... very much.

_Flashback_

_Gaara sat on a rooftop. He was in Konoha, and he was at the part in his life where his siblings didn't care where he was at night._

_He enjoyed this rooftop. He would watch the "Busy" street here in Konoha...All the animals were out, and on occasion, some poeple would pass below._

_He caught a glance of a pale girl about his age walking almost silently down the street. He would recognize her anywhere, just not her name. _**Mess with her, Gaara.**_ He decided to ignore Shukaku. He silently lept down to the ground, in an alleyway. Of course. When she was about 7 feet away, he walked out in front of her._

_She gasped slightly. "Oh... G-Gaara-san." She almost whispered. He walked a bit closer.He could see in her eyes... She was crying. He didn't say anything._

_"...Gaara-san?" She repeated. _Why isn't she running away?He was a... monster.

_He stared right at her. "You were... crying." He pointed out._

_She blinked a bit. "Oh, um..." She fiddled with her jacket sleeve. "...Yes..." She looked up into his eyes. She saw lonliness._

_"Um... G-Gomennosai. I'm sorry... for bothering y-you..." She walked on, about to pass him. He stopped her, by tugging on her sleeve._

_They faced each other, slightly. "Y-Yes?" She managed. He sensed her fear. _

_"...Gomen." He said quietly. He looked down. "I'm just suprised you... didn't run..." He trailed, barely voicing the last two words._

_She was quiet for a while. "I d-don't... I don't think you're a m... monster..." She stated quietly, as if reading Gaara's mind. His eyes widened, and he let her sleeve go._

_"Ano... Are you thirsty? eh..." She looked through her bag. "I have leftover tea from -um- earlier, and... p... perhaps you want... it?"_

_"Arigato." He whispered as he took it. His sand rose around him to take him away. His thoguhts were racing._

Why was she so kind? And she didn't run away. She even offered me tea..._ He took a sip. "GreenTea", the glass bottle said. _"I don't think you're a monster." _The words hung in his head. _What are these thoughts? Could this be love, mother...?

_End Flashback_

Now, every glance he got, he watched her cautiously. He wanted to get to know this... girl... and protect her. Keep her for himself.

oOo

_Sigh... I'm so tired now. Okay, enough stalking. _Kiba crept up a tree. _Okay, I have a crush on her. So what? She's the nicest girl you'll ever meet. She only thinks of others' happiness._

As he started listing her qualities, he darted through the trees. Taking a last look at his secret crush, who was now sitting, drinking water, and staring into the sky, he smiled. Then he set off to meet Akamaru and go to sleep.

oOo

"What?!" He asked again, blushing.

"Are you trying to torture me, here?" Shikamaru sighed. "IthinkIhaveacrushonher." He looked over at Sasuke. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

Sasuke clenched his fists, and Shikamaru noticed this. "You like her too... I knew it." He smiled a devilish smile. Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't move.

_Like her..._ He knew what that meant. "I... I don't know." He managed.

"Well, you're not the only one. Have you talked to her yet?"

"Ano... sort of..." He began to sound like Hinata herself. "She... She gave me some food when I was about to faint. That's it." He finished off strong. He was still Uchiha Sasuke, after all.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru smirked.

Do not touch my property." Gaara stated.He walked down a tree bark.

"Please." Shikamaru began, "So more people are fond of her." He snickered. "You're not the only predator." Gaara raised where his eyebrow would be. He noticed this Shikmaru boy was smirking at him, and Uchiha over there was glaring him down.

"..."

"..."

Shikamaru laughed. "Ha! Too bad her attention's always on Naruto. How troublesome."

"...What?" Both other ninja asked in unison.

"And since when did Hinata have her eyes on the dobe, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, trying to stay cool. Gaara twitched.

"You seriosuly didn't notice...?" Asked Shikamaru flatly. "...Wow. That's pretty... low."

The other two looked off in different directions.

"...I'm leaving." Gaara announced. His sand slowly swirled around him.

"You better not kill Naruto." Shikamaru noted, in a monotone voice. Gaara glared at him, and then vanished,

"..." Shikamaru shifted his gaze over to Sasuke. "What an... interesting experience."

"Hn."

"Troublesome." He yawned. "I'm going home. Don't do anything too crazy." And he set off.

_Don't do anything too crazy...? What's that supposed to mean, pineapple boy?_ ...Sasuke's gazed averted to Hinata.

oOo

Sasuke found the closest bush to Hinata (A/N- Hee. Sasuke+BushWTF.), and managed to get there ever so steathily.

_So she likes Naruto... Wow._ He thought. Just what was so great about Naruto that made Hinata love him?!

"Naruto..." He heard. Getting repositioned, sort of akwardly thinking about his situation, but he still listened intently. "Do I still love you? I feel as though my heart is stolen... I will always have a place in my heart for you, though."

Sasuke blinked. She loves someone else...?

She sighed. "I... I love..." Sasuke waited impatiently.

"Hinata-sama!" She whirled around, only to be greeted by the face of her cousin, Hyuga Neji. She gasped.

"Staying out late again, I see." His cold expression softeed when he smiled. "Please come to sleep, Lady Hinata."

"O-Oh..." She yawned. "G-Gomenosai. I'll come inside in a few minutes. I'll gather m.. my belongings..." She walked towards her bag, only to be greeted by Neji, this time holding her bag.

"Allow me." He smiled sweetly. Within the last few months, Hinata and Neji have warmed up to each other. But Hiashi... He is still the cold-hearted worker he always was.

They started amking their way back to the Main Branch. Hinata looked at Neji from the corner of her puil-less eye- She could tell he was in very deep thought. It wasn't _that_ late, was it?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Neji stopped. He looked up to the moon, then back to Hinata.

"Hinata... Have you ever been... hurt?" Neji asked.

"Nani? Eh..." She was caught a bit off guard. "Well... O-of course, I suppose..."

Neji furrowed his brow. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Hinata. If ever my or Hiashi's words have hurt you." He looked to the ground, worry plastered all over his face.

Hinata stepped back. No way this was Neji.

"Neji, please, don't worry..." she began. But Neji quickly whirled around and pinned her against the wall.

"How could you say that?!" He tried not to yell. "All this time, only putting down your hard work, and saying you're weak, hopeless... How did you bear it?!" Neji leaned in closer. He stared right at Hinata.

By this time, Sasuke was clenching his fists. He didn't know why he worried... Neji was family. And cold-hearted... Or so he thought. Then again, he thought _he_ was cold-hearted himself.

Neji leaned in. He saw fear in Hinata's eyes, and complete shock. Perhaps she was getting the wrong idea? Or maybe it was the right idea, and Neji just didn't want to admit it.

Anyways, he realized how close he was to Hinata, and pulled back. Hinata had a few tears run down her pale cheeks. Neji wiped away a tear.

"...I'm terribly... terribly sorry, Hinata..." He whispered. He gave her a soft smile and quickly walked inside. Hinata stood there crying... Where were these tears coming from...?

oOo

Sasuke almost jumped out of his safe bush, but he froze when he saw something. Or rather, _someone._ It was Shino. Approaching Hinata from behind.

He couldn't take it any longer. Sasuke leaped away from his bush, towards his empty home, to have a sleepness night.

oOo

"Hinata-chan." A deep voice announced his presence. The confused, shook girl turned around to see her teammate, and good friend Shino.

There was a short silence after a while. "Hello, Shino-kun, c-can I help y-you...?" She played with her jacket sleeve. "A l-lot has happened t-tonight, and I'm v-very..." She aused.m She quivered a little bit.

Now Shino, he could read her like a book. "Hinata-chan," he began, firm, but very welcoming. "I can see very well that you're upset."

_I __know__ you can, Shino-kun... You also could._

"...And that you are trying so incredibly hard not to cry." 

At this, she looked at the ground, and put her fingers on her lips.

",,," Shino was looking right at her. His sunglasses were on, but she could tell. She could almost feel his eyes on here.

"Please cry, Hinata-chan." He smiled. She froze. "You know very well you want to, and I hate seeing you suffer, thinking you have to cover your tears."

Hinata still froze. She was staring at Shino, with her pale, moonlit eyes. Shino was never really one to talk.

She exhaled a gasp she she didn't know she was holding, and with that, a flow of tears. More, more, never seeming to stop. Her body quivered her heart throbbed. She was letting it _all_ out. Being unnoticed, being verbally abused, fear, longing... There it all was, dripping from hear face to the harsh cement of her backyard patio.

Shino watched in silence. He hated seeing Hinata (aka the only girl he ever mentioned while speaking to his father at the dinner table) in so much pain. But being the Shino he was, he didn't know too much about comforting.

_Shoot..._ He thought as he watched her sob and gasp and sob some more. _Do I hug her? Do I tell her it's all going to be okay? Do I leave her be?_

"sob Th-thank you, sob Shin-no-kun... sob I need t-to g-sob go inside n-now... sob" Hinata wiped her tears away, and headed towards the door. She stepped in front of her now open door, sighed a quivery breath, and proceeded in.

Shino stood there for a moment, staring at where he just saw her. Then he walked home.

oOo

**end**

**Yay! I can stop typing! I'm decidng whether to keep this two chapters, I don't know... Hm. I still have two otehr stories to type. Crappy stories, mind you. Maybe I'll find one of those really nice stories that give you the warm fuzzy feeling to take a break.**

**PLEASE review! I feed off of them!**

**Arigato**


	3. Instincts

Wow! It's been almost two years since I've updated. Isn't that ridiculous? Haha. Recent watchers and boring summer have influenced me to start up again. So, enjoy!

__________________________________________________________

Most people wouldn't understand, but being alone is one thing Hinata absolutely loves. It was the morning after Hinata's busy evening; and the last thing she wanted to do was be around people. Luckily, her mission this morning did not include this.

Her mission, actually, was to do a favor for Ino. Collect unique, beautiful flowers for her to use at her flower shop. Hinata happily accepted, knowing she would spend her morning in a pasture with nature.

She was, however, oblivious to the fact that she had suitors, and they were now aware of each other. And despite their personalities, the male species had a tendency to be competitive in their pursuit.

"SHINO! What the _hell_ are you doing?!" Kiba screamed, pointing his finger. He was crouching on a tree branch, now fully aware of his rival-companion Shino, behind the bark of said tree.

Shino looked up at the sound of his name. He wasn't surprised; he knew the Inuzuka was above him.

"Kiba... do you know how long I have been here?"

"Too long! Probably hours! Creeping on poor Hinata!"

Shina pushed up his sunglasses with his forefinger.

"This is a great place for letting free my bugs. There are no people around. Hinata just happens to be out there, picking flowers- and I didn't want my bugs to frighten her, so I chose to stay back here."

"Oh, I'm sure." Kiba leaped down. "Not that you're defensive or anything. Well, I'm here to protect Hinata from creeps like you!"

"Shouldn't I be suspicious of you?" Kiba scowled. "Besides, I am confident that there are no stalkers of Hinata. She is safe."

"Well, Shino," Kiba leaned in closer, eyes wide. "Last night, I think..." He leaned in closer. Shino leaned away. "There were... _dudes_."

"..." Kiba's face was still as intense as before. Shino raised an eyebrow.

"So you were near Hinata last night? You call me the stalker."

"Just on a walk!" Kiba hastily defended. "But for real- I sensed a whole bunch of chakra." They were quiet for a bit.

"So there really are people."

"She really does need to be protected, Shino." He paused. "Y'know what?" Kiba looked out to Hinata. "We should protect her." Shino looked at him.

"...Because we care for her." The quiet boy replied.

"As friends, course!"

"Yes. Teammates, even."

"Yeah! Nothing more!"

There was an awkward air to their agreement. They both had their own thoughts on how much the really are concerned for Hinata, and like her more than a teammate. And they went their separate ways.

Shino thought of his incident last night with her, the tears he saw, and the pain she really has. Hinata was the only girl he has mentioned to his father at dinnertime... The only girl he really had conversations with. He could really be himself.

Kiba, on his way home, thought of her also. Before, he has only been interested in a certain type of girl. One who was hot, loud, concerned with her looks, and adventurous. And Hinata was the opposite. She was beautiful, but quiet, shy, and spent little time on her looks. This is the first time he had fallen for this type, but it felt so natural, and pure.

_________________________________________

Hinata was very proud of the arrangement she had picked out by hand.

_Ino will love this!_

She continued her way to Ino's shop, through a busy street of Konoha. There was a small smile on her face as she admired the happiness of young families picking out their dinner, and children running around, playing games.

"Those are some nice flowers you got there. A girl as pretty as you deserves them."

Hinata looked up and around to find herself looking into the eyes of a stranger. Her afraid and embarrassed eyes made eye contact for about three seconds.

"Ano... Th-thank you..." She started to turn to walk away. She wanted to forget that comment was ever made!

"Are those for me?" He grabbed her shoulder.

"N-no, I'm sorry... I need to go now!" She tried to turn again, a little faster, a little more afraid.

"Hey! We should-" The stranger froze, and struggled. Hinata tensed, and stared. She was at a loss for words. The stranger turned, walking away silently. Hinata, terrified and confused, quickened her pace to Ino's shop, looking at the ground in front of her.

If one were to look further down this busy street, through the crowd, he would see Shikamaru. He was walking in sync with this stranger, in the same direction. No pedestrian noticed the single connecting shadow between them.

________________________________________________

Yup, pretty pointless... Just adding some fluffy drama. I have no idea who Hinata should actually end up with. You guys have any ideas?

R&R! It makes me motivated! xD


End file.
